Hilary's You Can Be Anything Adventure
Plot While out and about imaginging things that she really believes in, Hilary imagines herself to Bubbletucky, where she and Kipper helps her friends stop Dr. YCBA and his plans for world domination. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jonah Ain as Colin # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs Grouper # Sam Vincent as Dr. Y.C.B.A Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary climbing up a flower. Then she reached the top and used her bubble wand to get the droplet of water. Suddenly, The flower began to close.) * Hilary: “Whoa(Gasps).” (Hilary manages to jump to another flower.) * Hilary: “Whoa. Whoa. Phew.” (The wind began to blow.) * Hilary: “Whoa.” (Hilary falls off the flower and a butterfly manages to catch her.) * Hilary: “Whoa.” (The butterfly flew over the flowers and it finally reached the lake. Hilary puts the droplet of water into the lake.) * Hilary: “There you go, little friend. You’re home now.” (The scene magically changes to Hilary who was now perched on a tree branch.) * Hilary: “That was awesome.” (Hilary climbs down the tree and pours water on Maggie's bowl.) * Hilary: “I did it, Maggie. I escaped a giant-human-being-eating flower and got a ride from a butterfly and I didn’t spill a single drop.” * Colin: “You’re so great, Huh.” * Hilary: “I know right. I‘ve been imagining a lot.” * Colin: “Big deal. You’re such a weirdo.” * Hilary: “Someday, Colin will learn. You’ll see.” * Kipper: “Um Hilary.” (The blanket starts to hover. Then it turns into a Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) * Hilary: “Wow. Whoa. Whoo-Hoo.” (The Guppy Scout Dreamboat flies to the ground.) * Hilary: “Everything's looking beautiful in Bubbletucky today.” (The Guppies swam by.) * Molly: “Hi Hilary. Hurry up. Mr and Mrs Grouper have a surprise for us.” * Hilary: “They do.” * Molly: “Yeah! Come and see.” (They swam to the BubbleTucky Garage.) * Zach: “Mr and Mrs Grouper. Hello.” * Leah: “Where are you.” * Mr Grouper: “Right here.” * Mrs Grouper: “We brought out the costume trunk.” * Hilary: “Wow.” * Molly: “We’ll model you first in the box. C’mon.” (They swam over to the costume box. They put a sparky tiara on Hilary and elevated her skirt and finished it off with glitter.) * Hilary: “I look pretty.” * Glimmer: “You are so so so sparkly.” * Chloe: “Yeah.” * Molly: “Complete with your personal adventurous hop-errific assistant, Kipper.” * Kipper: “That’s me, mates. You do look pretty in special ways.” (Meanwhile, a person sneaks out and went inside.) * Dr. Y.C.B.A: “Thanks to my wonderful creations, I'll rule the world(Laughs manically.).” (Dr. Y.C.B.A pulls out the blindfold revealing three inventions. Then he got blown out of the room.) * Molly: “Huh.” * Hilary: “Just who are you.” * Dr. Y.C.B.A: “I'm the evil Dr. Y.C.B.A and they'll destroy all of Bubbletucky and I'll take over the world.” * Molly: “Y.C.B.A stands for You Can Be Anything.” * Hilary: “Oh no. This is a big royally major disaster. I've gotta put a stop to this world domination thing before Dr. Y.C.B.A takes over the world. C'mon Kipper.” * Kipper: “Wait up, mate.” * All: “Princess Hilary. Wait!” * Hilary: “Okay. You robotic imposters. I'm a princess and I command you to stop.” (One of the creations blows Hilary and Kipper into the garage.) * Hilary: (Yelps). * Kipper: “Crikey.” (Hilary bonks herself while Kipper hits her tail on the wall.) * Hilary: (Groans)“Well, That didn't work out great.” * Molly: “Princess Hilary.” * Zach: “Oh my gosh.” * Leah: “Are you alright.” * Glimmer: “It sounds like Kipper is having some technical difficulties.” * Chloe: “You got that right.” * Hilary: “I’m fine. And Kipper, are you okay.” * Kipper: “Ow. Ow. Ow. My tail's brusied so badly.” * Hilary: “Oh. Poor Kipper.” * Molly: “It must’ve happened when you and Hilary crashed. But don’t worry Kipper. We'll have your tail fixed in no time.” * Glimmer: “Okay. Ready.” * Chloe: “Ready.” * Molly: “Time for Operation Tail Bandaging.” (Molly and the Guppies bandaged Kipper’s bruised tail.) * Molly: “Okay Kipper. Here’s a sticker for being.” * Hilary: “Our Hop-errific paitent.” * Kipper: “Thanks, mate.” * Hilary: “You’re welcome, Kip.” * Molly: “But right now. We need to stop Dr. YCBA from world domination.” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures